Garazeb Orrelios/Gallery
Images of Garazeb Orrelios from the upcoming animated series Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Zeb_beats_up_Storm_Troopers.jpg Zeb_Rebels.png Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Zeb's wanted poster.jpg|Zeb's wanted poster Zeb Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg Zeb Full Body.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Garazeb Orrelios 1.png Garazeb Orrelios 2.png SWR-Season 2 Second Poster.jpg Rebels Season 1 Poster.jpg Rebels game promo art.png Zeb Render.png Zeb vs. Stormtrooper.png Zeb And Sabine Promo.jpeg SWR Season 4 poster.jpg Garazeb Orrelios.png Garazeb Orrelios S2 Render.png Concept Art Zeb Concept Art II.png Zeb Concept Art I.png Ezra and Zeb Concept Art.png Zeb Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png Star Wars Concept Art.png Zeb,_Kanan,_and_Ezra.png Zeb,_emerging_from_mist.png Spark of Rebellion Concept 11.jpg Zeb Concept Art.jpg zeb colour code.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 15.jpg Steps Into Shadow concept 9.jpeg Screenshots Season One ZebandKanan.jpg Droids in Distress 60.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Droids in Distress 67.png Zeb vs Kallus.jpg Droids in Distress 72.png Droids in Distress 70.png Droids in Distress 71.png Kid-you-wake-me-you-die.png|"Kid you wake me you die!" Zeb-gets-electricuted.png Fighter-Flight-9.png Fighter-Flight-11.png Fighter-Flight-13.png Fighter-Flight-27.png ZebteasesEzra.png|"Use the force." Fighter-Flight-18.png Fighter-Flight-24.png Fighter-Flight-25.png Fighter-Flight-45.png Fighter-Flight-48.png Fighter-Flight-44.png Just hope he doesn't change it again.png|"Just hope he doesn't change it again." I am standing right here.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshots Zeb and Sabine.png Breaking Ranks 22.png Breaking Ranks 23.png Breaking Ranks 24.png Path of the jedi 8.png Path of the jedi 32.png Idiots Array 18.png|"See I can't lose." Idiots Array 36.png Idiots Array 14.png Rebles - Idiot's Array 22.jpg Vision of hope 30.png Vision of hope 31.png Vision of hope 39.png Rebel resolve 11.png Rebel resolve 53.png Season Two Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-7.jpg The Lost Commanders 34.jpeg The Lost Commanders 07.jpg The Lost Commanders 35.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-24.jpg Always Two There Are 1.jpg Always-Two-There-Are-8.png Always Two There Are 33.jpeg The Future of the Force 14.jpeg Thefutureoftheforce6.jpg A Princess of Lothal 03.jpg Legends of the Lasat 03.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 57.png Zeb Gas Mask The Call.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 50.png The Honorable Ones 03.jpg The Honorable Ones 17.jpeg The Honorable Ones 22.jpeg The Honorable Ones 08.jpg The Honorable Ones 27.jpeg The Honorable Ones 10.jpg The Honorable Ones 30.jpeg The Honorable Ones 01.jpg Season Three Steps Into Shadow 1.png Steps Into Shadow 5.jpg Ghost Crew Season 3.jpg Kalani 1.jpg|Zeb with Kalani Iron Squadron 16.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 09.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 14.jpeg The Wynkahthu Job 9.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 5.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 17.jpeg The Wynkahthu Job 1.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 3.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 4.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 27.jpg Warhead 25.jpg Double Agent Droid 17.jpg Zero_Hour_66.jpg Zero Hour 37.jpg Season Four Flight of the Defender 5.png Flight of the Defender 26.jpg Kindred_22.jpg Kindred_24.jpg Jedi Night 07.jpg DUME 09.jpeg Wolves and a Door 07.png A Fool's Hope 25.jpg A_Fool's_Hope_34.jpg Hera Ketsu Zeb.jpg Family Reunion and Farewell 09.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 35.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 29.jpeg Video Games Disney INFINITY Garazeb Orrelios.png|Garazeb Orrellios in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet1.jpg Zeb Model Comparison.jpg REB Concept Zeb.jpg Star Wars Rebels Disney INFINITY 5.jpg Disney INFINITY - Garazeb Orrelios Packaging.jpg Zeb DI Render.png Star_Wars_Rebels_Disney_INFINITY_4.jpg Merchandise zeb and stormtrooper.jpg Zeb figure.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Hero Mashers.png Funko Pop Garazeb Orrelios.jpg CNB52_POG_F_16_001.jpg Star Wars Rebels Figure Collection.jpg garazeb-zeb-orrelios.jpg Miscellaneous Zeb's Bo-Rifle Diagram.jpg|Zeb's Bo-Rifle Heroes - Zeb Orrellios.jpg Lego Garazeb Orrelios.jpg Zeb Card.jpg SWR 2015 magazine poster.png Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries